


Late Night

by officerhaughtstuff



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officerhaughtstuff/pseuds/officerhaughtstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a late night at the Purgatory police station, and Officer Nicole Haught isn't looking forward to the drive home. At least, not until that drive home involves one Waverly Earp. And, well, maybe the night just got a little bit better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just fluff, not really relating to any episode in particular.

Haught’s tendency to get lost in her work has long led to late nights spent in nearly deserted police stations. It’s another thing she blames her father for when she’s feeling uncharitable. So when she looks up from paperwork relating to yet another case that Agent Dolls and his team took over on and finds herself alone in the room, she’s less surprised than exasperated. The motel she’s staying at until she can find a house isn’t exactly close by, and she’s not looking forward to another late night drive. She stands, feeling the stretch in her legs and back telling her she’s been working for far too long. In hopes of delaying the lonely drive back to her temporary home she grabs the completed paperwork and walks over to the Marshall’s office space, intending on putting the paperwork in his box.

When she nears the room she sees the door has been left wide open, making her slow down. She’s not keen on the idea of walking into, or even near, the room unexpected. She’s yet to be accused of treason in her life, and doesn’t want to tempt Agent Dolls into changing that for her. She starts putting extra weight into her steps, trying to make her presence known. If the door is already open she’s not going to let anyone say they didn’t hear her coming.

She peeks through the doorway, and to her relief Agent Dolls is not waiting to send her to death row. Instead what she sees causes an involuntary smile to work its way to her face. Inside, at the table surrounded by old books is Waverly Earp, fast asleep with her cheek pressed against an old newspaper, a notebook still clutched loosely in her hand. Haught isn’t too proud to admit that she takes a moment to take in the scene, Waverly isn’t one for frequent stillness when she’s awake. After a moment, though, she takes a hesitant step into the room to wake Waverly.

“Waverly?” She calls, raising her voice.

Unfortunately for Nicole’s plans to not take any chances when it comes to the security clearance of this room, Waverly is apparently a heavy sleeper. Nicole takes a few steps closer to Waverly, calling her name again more loudly. Eventually Nicole is right next to Waverly, who has thus far been unaffected by Nicole’s attempts to wake her up. Nicole reaches out carefully, resting her hand on Waverly’s shoulder lightly for a second before gently shaking the woman. This seems to work better than shouting, as Waverly drowsily lifts her head to stare at Nicole.

“Officer Haught? What are you,” Waverly takes a moment to try to form a coherent thought while still mostly asleep “Why are you here?”

“I was just dropping off some paperwork for Agent Dolls. Better question is what are you doing sleeping at the station?” Nicole responds with a small chuckle, lifting the paperwork in question into Waverly’s eyeline

“Oh. I must’ve fallen asleep researching. I, uh,” At this point Waverly jerks up a little straighter and starts messily trying to put away the papers and books “I’m really sorry, but you’re really not supposed to see any of this. Just, uh, just let me clean this up, Officer.”

“It’s no problem, just wanted to make sure that you didn’t give yourself a crick in your neck sleeping like that all night.” Nicole responds nonchalantly, taking a few steps back towards the doorway. “By the way, considering the hour I’d say I’m off duty. You can just call me Nicole.” She calls back over her shoulder with a smile. She wouldn’t bet money on it, but she definitely thinks she heard Waverly drop her books in response.

Once outside of the small office, Nicole drops her files into the inbox mounted on the wall and heads back to her desk. The evening so far has already taken a slight turn for the better, a conversation with Waverly and her paperwork completed. Not bad at all. She’s grabbing her keys and jacket when she hears Waverly give an annoyed groan. Waverly has walked into the room, her phone in her hand.

“Everything all right?” Nicole asks, jacket in hand

“Well, not really. I mean, it’s not an emergency, but Champ was supposed to pick me up hours ago. Guess he forgot, and then I fell asleep. Now I have to figure out another way home.” Waverly explains, emphasizing her point with short hand gestures “Say, could I catch a ride with you? If it’s not out of your way, I mean. If you can’t it’s no big deal, I could just call Wynonna. She’s sometimes still awake around now.” The sentence trails off there, Waverly wearing an expression that Nicole just knows she can’t say no to.

“Well, as an officer of the law, I suppose it is my duty to help out citizens in need.” Nicole teases with a smirk, and when Waverly smiles in response her smirk turns into a warm grin instead.

Nicole is fully aware that her motel is on the opposite side of town, and that she’s got an early shift tomorrow, or later today really. But her mother always said that pretty girls were going to be the death of her, and Nicole has always known that was true. Nicole wishes her mother could meet this pretty girl though, this is one pretty girl that she just knows her mother would have loved. She shakes the thoughts from her head as she walks out to her car with Waverly. She may have seen something to hope for one day with Waverly, but for now Waverly has her boy-man and Nicole plans on respecting that. Largely.

By the time they both get to the car Waverly seems to have remembered how tired she is, and even as Nicole pulls out of the parking lot Waverly is already leaning against the window, eyelids drooping. Nicole decides not to say anything, the woman deserves the rest, she’s sure. The ride is quiet, Nicole’s radio is broken, and Waverly half asleep in the passenger seat. It’s a comfortable silence, driving along the deserted roads together in a warm car. Nicole prides herself on her restraint, managing not to spend the entire car ride staring at Waverly instead of the road. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t sneak a few peeks out of the corner of her eye, and take a moment longer at stop signs than usual. Once or twice Waverly looks in her direction and their eyes meet, and each time Nicole is gifted with that small sleepy smile she could swear her heart could beat right out of her chest. Fortunately Waverly is too tired to notice the fierce blush Nicole is sure is burning her cheeks and the tips of her ears.

They arrive at the Earp homestead after what feels like both forever and no time at all. And when Waverly starts to exit the car, Nicole does as well, acting more on instinct than complete rational thought. Waverly notices with a raised eyebrow.

“You planning on staying the night, Officer?” Nicole is fully aware that she is being teased. And she was not prepared for that, her ears going red again as she chokes on her breath.

“I, well...I was just” Nicole curses her brain as the sentence comes out broken and more than a little strained. She takes a deep breath and gathers her thoughts into something coherent, ignoring Waverly’s satisfied smile, because that will not help with coherent thought “I was just going to walk you to the door. To be safe. Because, you know, the recent, uh, violence. And such. Plus, I’m pretty sure there was a coyote sighting. So better to be careful, right?”

“Well then, how could I say no? It is your job, after all. As an officer of the law.” Waverly responds, toeing the line between kind and mischievous so well that Nicole isn’t exactly which side she lands on.

“Right. I have to uphold the law. And such.” The sentence comes out much weaker than she had hoped, but Waverly just smiles and starts walking to the house, Nicole trailing behind.

The walk is short. Less than ten yards, which is more than far enough to make Nicole feel silly for this entire venture. Waverly reaches the door first, turning around to face Nicole, a smile on her face that brightens her eyes and seems to chase away any embarrassment Nicole had been feeling.

“Well, Officer, this is me. Thank you for the ride home. And for ensuring that I didn’t get eaten by coyote on the way to my door.” Waverly jokes, even as she is being sincere in her gratitude.

“Please, you really can call me Nicole.” Nicole responds, even as Waverly steps closer into her space.

Waverly doesn’t miss a beat, reaching up smoothly to cup Nicole’s face and pulling Nicole down and closer. Nicole’s inner monologue stutters to a stop. All thought leaving her brain at the feel of Waverly’s hand on her cheek.

“Good night, Nicole” Waverly whispers, before pressing a light kiss to her cheek. And then she quickly turns around and walks briskly through the homestead’s door, leaving a dumbstruck Nicole Haught on her porch.

Nicole isn’t sure how long she stands on that porch. It surely can’t have been too long, but her brain is having trouble processing anything that isn’t the feeling of Waverly’s lips on her cheek, so she really can’t be entirely sure. Slowly she raises a hand to press against her cheek, right on the spot where Waverly’s lips had been, as if she was hoping to press the kiss more firmly into her memory. Her ears burn, and she can’t fight the wide smile that comes across her face.

“Good night yourself, Waverly Earp.” She whispers, despite the girl in question being long gone. Turning around she finds herself dreading that car ride back across town just a little less.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come chat at officerhaughtstuff.tumblr.com


End file.
